A Moonlit Knight
by Scriptor Arden
Summary: A first try at fanfiction
1. Part 1: Awakening

_Gather round and hear the tale of a warrior wrenched through time, and how he touched all, and how all touched him. Gather round to hear the tale of a great man, kind, swift, and brave. Gather round to hear a tale of love, sorrow, and bravery. Gather round to hear the tale, of The Moonlit Knight._


	2. A Duel of Light and Shadow

Darkness. Shadow. Surrounding it all. The mad, cackling figure stood above me.  
"Gorsul! Thee need not do this! Thou canst end this now." The mad king just shook his head.  
"I hath come to far to stop. I must do this." I lowered my head.  
"I didst not wish to do this, but I must." I charged him, blade drawn. He made a motion of his hand. I conjured a shield around me, but to no avail. He spoke ancient words of power. One of the strongest ways of magic.  
"_Karunae, xzyxxs, inranoum_." I found that around my feet, black crystal began to grow. I knew there was only one thing left. I kneeled down. My hands on the hilt of my sword, I spoke ancient words in turn. I wove the most holy magic.  
"_Aruna negtana, aurunae drasil, Enaoru_!" A white flash of light blinded me, then I saw it. The fortress around me was crumbling. But, my victory was short lived. The dark crystal surged upwards, imprisoning me. Then, the world went black, and I stirring, nevermore.


	3. Release

Move. I cannot move. I feel crushed. I feel bound. Whatever is under me is holding me fast. I try to remember what happened, how I came to be here. A sharp pain hits me, and I cry out. Then, I move. I stand up. I see a light. It is a crack. A mere crack in the darkness, but a crack nonetheless. I reach out to it, and it grows. I reach into it, and It spreads outwards, like webbing. I push harder, and the darkness breaks. I step out into a blinding light. I squeeze my eyes shut, then I open them again. I look around, and see I am in a hall. I see that all along the walls are pictures of made from stained glass. They each showed a picture. I realized that they each told a tale, but I could not discern what. Then, I heard it.  
"Hey, you there! Don't Move!" I rushed him, he was most likely a guard, alarmed at me being in such a strange place. I tackled him to the floor.  
"Tell me where I am. Tell me!" He looked at me in confusion.  
"Quick, go tell the princess!" I whipped my head around, and saw two winged Pegasus guards running down an adjacent corridor. I got up off the guard I was on, then ran after them. I wandered around the corridors for a small amount of time, and saw more guards. They rushed towards me. I ran the other direction. I soon ran into more guards. I escaped down a corridor, to find it a dead end. the guards surrounded me, and parted when someone approached. I saw the figure moving nearer, and kneeled.


	4. Explanations

"Guards, stand down." The figure had flowing hair that seemed to move of its own will. She had pale skin, and a golden dress. Her horn parted her hair, behind a golden crown. Her wings were drawn into her sides. I raised my head. "Princess Celestia, woulds't thou tell me where I am?" She smiled warmly. "My friend, you have no need to bow." I stood up, but suspicious of my surroundings. "M'lady, where am I?" "You are in Canterlot, capital of Equestria." I was only further confused. "Why has't everything changed?" She looked sorrowful at my question. "Much has happened in your absence. Come with me. I will explain more where it will be more private." We walked to the throne room, and the guards inside left." "The world is very different from when you left it. We do not know evil, strife, or war. We now only peace, and prosperity." So what for my fate then? "We do not need warriors anymore. The guards are now a tradition and formality. The only tales of heroism is in our books, and much of the old world is gone." Then what of me? What use is someone whose whole life was dedicated to combat and war, in a world where peace reigns? What use am I? "Do not worry Argentum, we still use magic, though for different purposes. I have a student in a town called Ponyville who may help you learn of the world. I will send you in four days." I frowned. "What has happened?" "You vanquished Gorsul, but you disappeared as well. All we found was a large crystal upon the hilltop, black as a blank night sky. For your bravery, you were named a prince. I will give you quarters near the section of the library with the only records of the history following Gorsul's fall."


	5. A Friend

I looked up from the tome, and saw an alicorn draped in black walk by. "Greetings, Princess Luna." She turned, then a smile grew when she saw me. "Greetings Argentum. It is good to see a friend who Is still used to an older time." I laughed. "Indeed, though I am from much earlier than your disappearance. From Nightmare Moon." She looked depressed at my mention. "Yes, you are. I was not aware you knew." "I was not. Not until I read a few books of the period of my disappearance. " "What did you last remember?" "I was in the heart of the fortress. Gorsul cast a spell. I cast him out, but he imprisoned me before I escaped." "I guess a I shouldn't keep you then."


	6. Arrival

I stopped at the library. It was actually built into a tree. Now, this is the strangest structure I have ever seen. I knocked at the door. _Hmmm. The_ _woodwork seems weaker than I'm used to. I should be careful not to break it._ The unicorn who must be Twilight stepped out. "Oh, you're here Argentum." "Yes, indeed I am. May I enter." She smiled. "Of course. Also, can you please talk normally?" "I do not knowest how." "Hmmm. I think I know someone who can help."

"Where may I put my items?" She motioned around the whole room. "Anywhere is fine. I have so many questions. Where did you live? How old are you? What did you do? Did you know anyone historical? What was in like in the crystal? Have you written any books I would own? Did any of the Stasis hurt? What was-" I held up my hands. "Slow down please. Only so many at a time. I lived in the area where Canterlot now resides. I am now 5,122 to this current year. I was a battle magus for the 22nd royal legion. I was its commanding officer, its centurion. I knew no one historical. They were all after my time, by about 3,782 years. I had no consciousness inside the crystal. I had written several books on the art of strategy and battle magic, as well as one on Polymorphic Transmutation and Transfiguration. That was my chosen field of magic. What are the rest of your questions?" "She finished writing all of what I said. "What was your name before you were crowned a price?" "Mmm. I should not." A quizzical look spread across her features. "Why?" "The true name of a being connected to the world such as me can be greatly affected by the use of their true name. I was called Argentum Moonlight, but for now, call me Silver Dusk." "Okay Silver. Just one more. Can you teach me anything new?" I laughed. "Of course I can. I just wonder what will be of use now. The majority of what know is combat and battle strategy. However, I can still teach you some things. What would you like to know?" "Well, what else is there?" "The rest of my magic is mischief oriented. Etherealness, invisibility, true seeing. The like. Those would not be of use to a librarian." She paused, then grabbed a large amount of paper and a few quills and ink bottles. "Tell me about your life." Do you write a book on every guest who visits you?" She blushed. I laughed. "I was only jesting. Well tis a long story, but I will tell."


	7. Origins

"My early years were spent as the apprentice of a battle mage. After demonstrating my prowess during my advancement duel, I was given the highest tutelage from mages, and was soon given command of a small mage squad. During my military career, I committed great feats of strength and courage. I slew several Wyrms, and two legions were defeated by my hand alone. During times of temporary peace, I raided supply trains and harassed the soldiers of the local baron. I was occasionally captured, but escaped with great ease. My most famous, but now forgotten feat, was the end of the mad ruler Gorsul. " I continued with more detail, and Twilight finished writing it all down, running out of ink often. "I do not wish to appear pompous or egotistical in any way. I am told that I tend to put down myself and my achievements. I wished for you to know me more, before you learned of me. I did not wish you for this to affect your judgement of me." She smiled. "It seems to me that you are very mischievous. What was the deal with the baron?" "Each large city was governed by a baron. I did those things mostly for sport. I was much younger then, and much more mischievous. That was before my oath." "Oath?" "I took an oath to uphold good, justice, and keep balance in the world. I also swore to be true of love, and of myself." Twilight looked up, and spoke. "You seem like a noble person. You would probably like to sleep now, seeing that it is now night." "Thank you, I believe I will then see you in the morning." "Absolutely then, we will go and get you some more, modern clothes." I nodded. "Very well. Good night."


	8. A Change and A Lesson

"Why are you invisible?" "I... do not wish to be seen in my current dress." "I see. Well we are just about there." Twilight knocked, and another unicorn stepped out. "Twilight good, you're here. Come in, come in." I went inside just as the door closed. "So, where is the person you wished for me to meet?" "I am here." I said as I re-materialised. unfortunately, the other unicorn jumped. "Please, do you do that to every lady you meet?!" "I apologize. I did not intend to startle you." She calmed down. "My name Silver Dusk. I was told you could help me." "Ah, yes. Well, I must say, your clothes are absolutely ancient." "I'm a 5,000 year old battle magus. Of course they're ancient!" She blushed. "Right, sorry. Well, I think I have something." She pulled out a black sweatshirt swirled with silver. "It is perfect." "There's just one more thing. You need to get rid of the pendant." I responded with a voice that one form this time might have found... intimidating. "No. the pendant stays." "Are you sure, I mean-" "It stays." She looked a little frightened." _Now look what you've done!_ "I'm sorry. This is the only thing I have left of my mother and father. Now, it is all I have left of my whole world." She had a look of sympathy. "I'm sorry. Here take these. Free of charge." She handed me the clothes. "No, I insist on paying." "No, take them." I shook my head. "I insist. I do not have anything to pay with, but I can work it off. I always repay my debts. Always." "Okay then." I went into a changing room, and tried it on. I stepped back out. Twilight spoke first. "It is perfect." "Yes, I quite like it. Thank you. I will repay you the instant I am able." We left soon after. Me and Twilight went to a place to eat lunch. I learned more about life at this point, and found I was speaking "normally" quite I was putting my shirt back on at the house after showering, Twilight came in. "Oh, I'm sorry, I should have knocked." "No problem. You wouldn't have been able to get in otherwise." When she looked at my chest, her eyes went wide. "Your chest..." I nodded. "That was from my first real battle against the demonic legions. Halfway through the battle, I had made my way to the centurion. I was too full of myself, too arrogant. He struck me down with one blow across the chest." I stood up straight, my pendant lining up with the wound, revealing a slash across it, lining with the wound on my chest. "It showed me that war was not glorious. I used that to push myself even harder, and we met again. My brothers were occupied elsewhere. I slew him myself. I started it in anger, in revenge, then I remembered words spoken by a great man, whose name is still unknown. 'Anger is a short distance away from a mistake.' I did it, and cleared a path to my brothers. That was my first lesson. Never let anger rule you." She nodded. "That is a good lesson. you in the morning then?" "Yep. See you then. Goodnight."


	9. Dreams and Demons

Dust. Blood. Clashing. Banging. Sword hitting sword. Shield hitting shield. Demons. Men. A shadow cast over me. A demon. Tall, horned, caked in blood. Stitched together, mutilated. It roared, then all went dark. I saw nothing. I heard nothing. Then, screams. Of the innocent, women and children. Frightening, tormenting. Maddening.

I awoke with a start. I saw Twilight standing over me. "Are you okay? I heard a scream, I saw you thrashing about. What happened?" I took several deep breaths, calming myself. "It was a terrible nightmare. It was during the last great demon siege. It was a siege beast. Count yourself lucky you can not see it. The sight still scares me. But most of all, it was the screams I heard." "Screams?" "Screams, of children, women, the innocent. It haunts me. I was unable to do anything to stop the slaughter of an entire city. It still haunts me. Now I am glad for the peace you have." She still looked concerned. "You sure?" "Yeah, I just want to go for a walk, to clear my head." "Mind if I come with?" "No not at all."

"Why do you always go on walks with your sword on your back?" "Oh, not always. only when I pass near the Everfree forest, or inside it." She looked shocked. "You're doing what?!" "I always walk when I need to think something over. Plus, I feel drawn to something deep in the forest." "Are you sure? It is dangerous." I laughed. "No worries. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I swear it." I could not tell in the light, but I swear I saw her blushing. We soon arrived. After going through the forest a ways, I saw something familiar. Twilight examined it closely. "This is a strange crystal." My eyes widened. "Stand back. I have to open this." "Why-" I drew my sword, then drove it into the crystal. It opened, and a figure stepped out. He had faint blue hair, like ice. "Where am I? Argentum, is that you?" "Yes it is indeed brother. Twilight, this is my brother, Frigus." He waved hello. "Hello Twilight. Argentum, what are you doing here?" "It's a long story. How did you get in that crystal?" "I was fighting Ardeo." "The Fire Demon?! Alone?!" "Yes. I banished him nearby, but when I was done, I was encased in that, then I awoke to you here." Out of nowhere, a loud, ear splitting roar. "Where was Ardeo again?" "Over the-" A large monster, cloaked in flame, horned, and clawed. "Argentum, we meet again!" He spoke in a booming voice. I growled a response. "Ardeo. Twilight, get to safety. Frigus and I can handle this." I drew my sword, and Frigus conjured ice blades around his hands. "Hey, Argent, remember the first time we did this?" "Yeah, only it would be easier if Densus was here." We rushed him. I stayed low, attacking swiftly, staying out of his reach. Frigus leaped from branch to branch harassing Ardeo, covering him in cuts. Ardeo managed to swat down Frigus. "Frigus! Twilight, get him out of here!" Twilight helped him out of the way. I rushed him. He reached for me, and I slashed at his hands. I ran up one arm, and slashed at his shoulder. he reached up for me. I jumped down onto his chest, I jabbed my sword into his chest, and slid down. He fell, and I jabbed my sword in. I twisted it, and he fell silent. Flames burst up, and consumed his body, then he vanished. "Quick, we have to get your brother medical attention!" I kneeled beside him. "There is no time. I can do it." I used my strongest healing magic. His wounds closed, and he groaned. "Okay. All that is left is to get him a place to rest. I'll carry him back."


	10. Recovery

"Um, Twilight, why is there someone injured on your couch?" "Oh, Fluttershy, you're here already? Argentum, what time is it?" I checked the nearest clock. "4:30" Twilight face-palmed. "Right. 4:30. I forgot." Fluttershy looked at Frigus. "What happened?" I picked him up, and moved into another room. "Fire demon." I brought him upstairs and put him in a bed. I came back down. "Fluttershy, I called you over to meet my friend, Argentum." I waved. "Hello. Your name?" She mumbled something. "I'm sorry. Please speak up." "Fluttershy." "It is good to meet you Fluttershy." "Argentum is, well, tell her." "I am a 5,000 year old battle magus from Equestria's prehistory who emerged from magical stasis a week ago." Her eyes widened to the size of baseballs. "Yeah, I don't believe it myself. So, Fluttershy, what do you do?" "I work with animals. What about you?" "I was the centurion of the 22nd royal legion. Now, I'm just helping my brother recover." We talked a bit, and I learned more about her, the modern world, and how to speak more normally. Fluttershy left soon after. My brother came back downstairs. "Hey Frigus. You feeling any better." "Not really Twilight. I'm not profusely bleeding. That's a first. Otherwise I feel like I was broken in half." "You would have been, If you weren't airborne. All that's left is rest, and none of your usual insanity for a week." "Oh come on! What fun is that." Twilight cut in. "For someone whose name means cold, you're a real firebrand." "And that's the way I like it.". "Twilight, I didn't know you knew some of the old language." "I just found a book with some words to know. Your brother's name means cold, and yours means silver." "Very good. Even back in my day, almost no one knew any of it." Frigus laughed. "You sound like Discitus." "Did I really?" "Yeah. you did." Twilight laughed too. "You sound like every old person I know." "Hey Frigus, I need to check your recovery." I walked up to him. I smacked him upside the head. "Yep, you're fine." "Real mature Argentum. Real mature." "Now go get some more sleep says your physician." "Fine. Whatever you say, doc." Just then, there was a knocking at the door. "I got it. Frigus opened it, and I saw a very familiar person.


	11. A Visistor

Twilight spoke first. "Princess Celestia, I didn't know you were coming." "I felt something rise in the Everfree Forest. Something powerful." Frigus decided to answer before me, like usual. "That would be Ardeo. Or was." "Frigus, I was not aware-" I cut in to save time. "That he was still alive? I was not either. I freed him from a crystal, not unlike mine. shortly after, Ardeo rose. We both defeated him." He walked over, and put his hand on my shoulder. "He defeated him. He is just downplaying his success, as usual. I helped, but I was taken out shortly in. He defeated The Fire Demon himself, and banished him, probably for the longest period of time we can ever hope for. Not to mention he looked totally awesome doing it." The princess gazed at me. "Is that true?" "I guess it is, though I wouldn't have put it as impressive as my brother did. I did what had to be done" "You did it well. Though, something else is stirring." "Gorsul. Or, a machination of his." "Yes, how did you know?" "Well, Ardeo awakened after my brother did. He was trapped in the same manner as I. It wasn't hard to put it together. So, what is it? Demons, undead?" " I am unsure. I have been wrong before. I will notify you once I'm sure. In the meantime get some rest knights." She left. "So, what does she mean knights?" "Well Twilight, because of our achievements, we were named knights. Because of our abilities and personalities we were named different titles. Frigus here is the Frost Touched Knight. I am the Moonlit Knight." "The names are also misleading. It makes us sound like times to go for a walk." "Thanks for interrupting Frigus." "You're quite welcome." "Now seriously, go get some more rest. You'll feel better in the morning." "Fine. good night." He left. going up the stairs as slowly as possible. "Twilight, you mentioned the Everfree Forest was dangerous, why." "Well aside from the dead fire demon, mostly timberwolves ,manticores, cockatrices, hydras, etc." I laughed. "Oh, good. I thought it would be something really bad." "Well that's what is near the edges. No one has made it to the center." "Ah. So, who else am I going to meet?" "Well, there is still Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie. Oh, and Spike. He's going to be gone for another week though." "So, what are you going to do with my biography?" "I'm going to publish it. A lot of the information you gave me contradicts what we know about the Moonlit Knight." "Well that gives me one advantage over them. "What?" "I can point and laugh at the obvious mistakes they made. Why don't we go and publish it now, that way I can verify the information." "How about tomorrow?" "Okay. we should probably get some sleep." "Goodnight." "Goodnight."


	12. Part 2: Trouble

_Everything has been started and put into place. Now things start to loose. So, let's continue with the story. Our hero's adventure truly begins._


	13. A Slaying

Knock-knock. I got up and opened the door. On the doorstep was a letter.

Dear Twilight, Argentum, and Frigus,

Trouble has arisen in the north. Reports are of the land slowly turning to waste. People who go to investigate don't return. People are missing from villages. Shadows are seen at twilight. I fear the worst. A machination of Gorsul is involved. A wyrm. I trust you can figure out which breed. Take Twilight and your brother with. Slay the beast at all costs. make great haste.

-Princess Celestia

"Why do we have to go again?" "Frigus, for the nineteenth time, a Wyrm might have taken nest. It might also have prematurely woken a few Wendigo's." "Yes, but what kind?" "A Desecrator." Twilight got to the top of the fill. "What is a Desecrator Wyrm?" "It warps the land it dwells in to a bleak waste. It looks like a giant serpent, only with larger scales that grow into spines growing outwards They are heavily armored. They also have limbs, and have several large spines at the end of its tail. They are indescribably ugly. It also attracts other beasts, mostly Wendigos." "Wendigos?" "Frigus, field that one. I need a drink." I grabbed my water bottle before Frigus could object. I learned from him, so I didn't have to talk. "A Wendigo is a person who resorted to cannibalism during famine or food shortages. Eventually, the become less and less human. They become extremely fast, and are almost immortal. They can only be harmed by cold, heat, or silver. That's if you can hit it." "Oh look, we're here."

We set up the tents. frigus was starting a fire. I was helping Twilight set up protective spells. When we finished, I set up the plan. "Okay, in morning, we will eat breakfast. Then, we go wyrm hunting. I will go for the kill. Frigus, protect Twilight and run interference. If anyone hears something during the night, wake everyone else. Now sleep tight."

I heard a hushed cry. "Wake up! Wake up!" "Twilight what is it.?" "I saw a shadow moving like lightning. And I heard whispers. Human whispers." I cursed under my breath. "Wendigo. Frigus, coat the outside and inside edge of the protective wards with ice spike. Harder to walk, harder to cross. Twilight, stay between me and Frigus. I hear it coming." A shadowy form charged into the camp. It touched the ice sike, and cried out in pain. it fell, and I rushed it. I slashed down with my blade. I missed, but Frigus launched an ice spike to my left, where the Wendigo was. It hit it, and I slashed at its head. It collapsed on the ground. "Silver blade. Forged it myself. Frigus, extend the spikes up and point them outwards." I added some silver ones to the mix. Good thing I studied transmutation. "Okay. Now everyone go back to bed."

We woke up. luckily, it was daylight. We packed up, and moved on. After a couple hours of hiking, we came to the edge of the waste. "Ok. you both know the battle plan. I just have to call it here." I made a sound that sounded like I was strangling a T-Rex while breaking fine china. A rumbling sound started, and quickly grew louder. "Okay, get ready. I'll attack it once it comes into view. Frigus, whenever it is about to use a breath attack, his it in the eyes. Twilight, use protection spells on you and Frigus. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." My brother summoned ice fire along his hands. The wyrm emerged. I charged it. It tried using it's breath attack straight away. Its breath is like an acid and venom mixed. Frigus aimed for the eyes, hitting them several times. I hacked and slashed at its feet and legs. Frigus was peppering it frozen fire. A little ways in, two Wendigos showed up. I cursed under my breath. "Frigus, guard Twilight. I'm going to go for the kill. I charged it, and when I got close enough, I launched myself into the air with an earthen pillar. I landed on its arm, and started climbing up. It kept trying to scrape me off like I was a bug. I climbed onto the other arm, and jumped onto its neck. I ran to its head. It tried to shake me off, but I held on long enough to get to the head, then, I plunged my blade into its head. All it did was growl. I looked down, and saw the bodies of three Wendigos laying on the ground, but two more were circling Twilight and Frigus. I rushed forwards, and jumped down onto its eye. I plunged my sword into its eye. It roared with pain and reared back. I climbed back onto its head, then transmuted my blade into a longer, but thinner design. I plunged it in, this time piercing its armor. I slid down the back of its body, slicing a large wound to the base of the tail. I plunged my sword in down to the hilt. I transmuted it so it was a long thin wedge going through it body. The tail was almost severed off, and black blood poured from the wound. I pulled my blade out while turning it back to a sword. I sheathed it, then jumped off. It let out a loud, piercing wail. I started into its death throes, then went still. I walked over to the others, who had seven dead Wendigos at thier feet. Frigus ran up, the gave me a clap on the shoulder. "That makes the third one for you. Thirteenth Wendigo for me." Twilight was just staring at me open mouthed. "How did... I mean you... wha-" "Yes. It is done. Now we can go home."


End file.
